


赤霞

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 育儿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Summary: 主城辰，副离危中秋节情景剧衍生，一个二胎纪事。
Relationships: 城辰
Kudos: 4





	赤霞

徐彰彬从小就不明白，为什么明明都是男人，但韩知城要喊黄铉辰老婆。为此徐彰彬曾经直截了当地问过韩知城。韩知城回答说，因为铉辰太漂亮了，漂亮的人应该做老婆，所以徐彰彬也应该理直气壮地叫黄铉辰妈妈。

于是徐彰彬第一次见到李旻浩时，大声说:“旻浩叔叔是昇玟叔叔的老婆。”

金昇玟大笑:“哥你别生气，彰彬才八岁，什么也不懂啊。”

“铉辰啊，”李旻浩微笑着说，“你们的家庭教育好像出问题了。”

送走李旻浩之后，徐彰彬问:“妈，为什么旻浩叔叔说我们的家庭教育出问题了？难道我说的不对吗？”

“没有，是李旻浩不正常。”黄铉辰说，“是韩知城让你叫我妈妈的？”

徐彰彬说:“是我想叫的，你不开心吗？”

黄铉辰摸了一下他的头:“没关系，可以叫。”

韩知城在公司加班，黄铉辰开车带徐彰彬回家，用细细的皮筋扎好头发，从冰箱里拿出妈妈寄来的泡菜做了炒饭。把饭盛出来的时候他突然觉得很没胃口，给彰彬盛了一小碗就去洗澡了。擦干镜子上水汽的时候黄铉辰觉得自己的头发留得有点长了，但他没找到剪刀，就只用手把头发往耳朵后面捋了捋。

徐彰彬吃完了整整一碗饭，正在厨房里洗碗，他还不够高，踩着板凳站在流理台前面，戴着塑料手套往水池里挤洗洁精。黄铉辰穿着睡衣踩着拖鞋嗒嗒走出浴室，剪开一袋狗粮喂给嘎米。

韩知城进门的时候嘎米把最后一粒狗粮吃完了。徐彰彬摘下手套冲他喊:“爸！一会儿陪我打LOL吧。”

韩知城看了一眼表，已经快十点了。他脱下西装外套:“今天太晚了，我和铉辰有话说，你先去睡觉，明天爸爸再陪你打游戏好不好？”

徐彰彬有点不开心，但还是乖乖地抱着嘎米回了卧室。

黄铉辰说:“昇玟打算结婚了。”

“我听说了。”韩知城摘了隐形，戴上金边眼镜，“昇玟问我愿不愿意去给他的婚礼唱祝歌。”

他眯着眼睛捧起黄铉辰的脸:“老婆，你头发有点长了。”他凑上去仔细看了看，“下巴也变尖了。”

他突发奇想:“我来帮你剪头发吧。”

“不行。”黄铉辰捂住他的嘴，“我明天要去谈合同，剪坏了要怎么见人？”

“相信我，”韩知城说，“我会给老婆剪得很漂亮的。”

韩知城几剪刀下去，遮住眼睛的刘海变短了许多，但他剪得太没章法，左边和右边完全不对称。黄铉辰扁着嘴在镜子面前照了半天，确定头发已经无力回天后，扑到韩知城身上用力在他肩膀上打了两下。

“都怪你！”黄铉辰大叫，把头埋进韩知城肩膀里，“明天搞砸了就都怪你！”

他整个人都挂在韩知城身上，韩知城重心不稳，抱着黄铉辰陷进沙发里。他在黄铉辰头顶亲了两下，是薄荷味的洗发水味道。他又闻了几下，黄铉辰抬起头，不开心地推开他的脸:“你是小狗吗，嘎米的弟弟韩米？”

韩知城笑着说:“那你呢？嘎米的哥哥铉米？”

他顺着黄铉辰很细的脊骨从他腰窝一直摸到肩胛，黄铉辰长长的金发在他脸上扫来扫去，弄得他心里痒痒的。

“老婆。”

“嗯？”

“老婆。”

“干嘛？”

“老婆，我们给彰彬生个弟弟吧。”

金昇玟的婚礼不大顺利，婚房在江南区，装修的时候出了点问题。他向来不大懂这种和人打交道的事，韩知城也不大懂，只好打电话给黄铉辰。黄铉辰去的路上堵了车，到那里的时候工人们已经走了，木地板被撬开了一半，地上很乱地摆着各种工具。金昇玟一个人站在阳台上。

“旻浩哥呢？”黄铉辰问。

“他回家喂猫了。”金昇玟说。

“地板没铺好吗？”

“地面太湿了，本来已经铺好的木地板返潮了，我打电话给装修公司，他们说要我另付安装费……”

“呀！怎么可以这样！”黄铉辰气呼呼地说，“我现在就打电话投诉他们。”

金昇玟摆摆手:“算了，铉辰。”

他挠了挠头:“我现在也不确定要不要和旻浩哥结婚了。”

“为什么？”黄铉辰问。

“今天我问他他更喜欢我还是更喜欢他的猫，……结果他毫不犹豫地说更喜欢他的猫。”

“顺儿、东儿、多利，”金昇玟说，“他竟然说每一只猫都比我更可爱。”

黄铉辰觉得一阵晕眩，很想吐，金昇玟的模样在他眼前扭曲起来，逐渐变得模糊，最后幻化成一只摇着尾巴的小狗。小狗朝他扑了过来，他听见手机铃声响了，然后失去了意识。

再醒过来时黄铉辰已经躺在了医院里，护士正在给他打吊瓶，金昇玟和李旻浩在病床前盯着他看，黄铉辰心里犯怵，小心翼翼地问:“我怎么了？”

“你怀孕两个月了。”李旻浩说，“动了胎气，要在医院养几天。”

黄铉辰看着自己的肚子头疼起来。

金昇玟下楼去给他买粥，李旻浩坐在床头削苹果。

黄铉辰舔了舔有点干的唇。

“要喝水吗？”李旻浩问。

“谢谢。”黄铉辰说。

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“你爱昇玟吗？”

“爱呀。”李旻浩轻巧地说，按下按钮把床头升起来，用勺子喂黄铉辰喝水。

黄铉辰慢慢地喝下去:“昇玟那孩子……”

病房的门被慌慌张张地推开了，韩知城穿着一身灰色西装，带着哭腔:“Baby！”

黄铉辰被水呛到，咳嗽起来。韩知城紧张地凑过去，手掌贴着黄铉辰的后背安抚，抿着嘴，好像要哭了。

“别哭。”黄铉辰捂着嘴说，“你不是想再要一个孩子吗？”

“是，”韩知城泪眼婆娑，“我是因为开心……对了，我还没告诉彰彬这件事……”

黄铉辰一拍床单:“我今天还没去接彰彬！”

韩知城赶到学校时已经放学半个多小时了，徐彰彬插着兜站在学校门口，嘴里咬着一根蓝莓棒棒糖。他目不斜视地上了韩知城的车，把书包扔到后座，坐在副驾驶上生闷气。

“对不起彰彬啊……”韩知城说，“铉辰现在在医院，所以没能按时来接你。”

徐彰彬闷闷地说:“我妈怎么了？”

“铉辰有小宝宝了，开心吗彰彬啊，马上就要当哥哥了呢。”

“那他是不是不能每天来接我了？”徐彰彬说。

“嗯……”韩知城说，“我来接你，你不开心吗？彰彬不喜欢我吗？”

“不是。”徐彰彬摇了摇头。

“那为什么每天只抱铉辰不抱我？”

“你很在意吗？”徐彰彬歪头。

“嗯，所以下车以后你要抱抱我。”

徐彰彬点点头:“我只是觉得我妈很辛苦。”

“你说得对，”韩知城说，“那我们一会儿一起去抱抱他吧。”

“爸，”徐彰彬说，“妈怀的是弟弟还是妹妹？”

“老实说，我也不知道。”

“那我可以给弟弟妹妹起名字吗？”

“可以啊，”韩知城说，“你想起什么名字？”

“我需要时间思考。”徐彰彬郑重地说。

黄铉辰怀二胎比第一胎顺利很多。怀徐彰彬时他吐得厉害，生产完体重甚至没怎么变化。彰彬降生的那天他很辛苦，一直在产房里从早上八点待到下午四点。韩知城在里面陪产，眼泪几乎没停过。黄铉辰一边安慰他一边生产，硬生生捱过去好几阵疼痛。好在医生说他骨盆不窄，生第二胎时会顺利很多。

“我们这次打无痛。”韩知城握着黄铉辰的手亲了亲，“所以老婆，不要担心。”

徐彰彬自从提出要给弟弟妹妹起名字，就一直念念叨叨个不停，不仅会留意每个路过的店的名字，还会问韩知城那是什么意思。

“彰彬啊，”韩知城说，“如果未来的弟弟妹妹知道你用便利店的店名给他当做名字，一定会生气的。”

周六的晚上，韩知城带着儿子在医院陪床。他接连加班了几夜，很快就在旁边的病床上睡了。徐彰彬爬上黄铉辰的床，倚着黄铉辰的脖颈。

“怎么了？”黄铉辰睁开朦胧的睡眼。

“妈，我想到宝宝的名字了！”徐彰彬说。

“嗯，叫什么呢？”

“灿！”徐彰彬说，“就叫灿！怎么样，妈妈，是不是很好听很温暖！我翻了好几天的字典，还去问了龙馥老师，我的英文老师！他也说这是个好名字呢……”

“好，”黄铉辰说，他突然感到了一阵胎动，握着彰彬的手放在自己小腹上，“你听，灿说他很喜欢呢。”

距离预产期还有一个月的时候，金昇玟和李旻浩结婚了。黄铉辰的肚子已经很大了，韩知城寸步不离地守在他身边，黄铉辰穿着宽松的白色高领毛衣，胳膊拄着韩知城的肩膀参加了婚礼。

韩知城没办法唱祝歌，金昇玟就邀请叫做DAY6的乐队唱了祝歌。婚礼上李旻浩和金昇玟都穿了韩服，看上去非常幸福和美满。

来参加婚宴的人很多，金昇玟在大厅中央摆放了香槟塔。黄铉辰不能喝酒，就喝了柠檬汁。他怀孕后特别喜欢酸味的食物，韩知城说他可能又有了一个儿子。黄铉辰并不在意，他一直叫那个孩子灿。

金昇玟和李旻浩敬酒的时候黄铉辰感觉自己的肚子有些痛，先发现他不对劲的是徐彰彬，慌张地喊韩知城，问他妈妈是不是要生了。

韩知城看着黄铉辰变得苍白的嘴唇慌了神，他又有点想哭，但看着已经泪眼朦胧的儿子，韩知城心底生出了许多勇气，只是镇定地抱起黄铉辰。黄铉辰还是那么瘦，腿细得要命。他安心地搂着韩知城的脖子，凑到韩知城耳边说:“别害怕，baby。”

金昇玟没有驾照，李旻浩开车去了医院，身上的韩服还没来得及换。天已经很黑了，街道上没什么车，只有幽微的灯光。

黄铉辰缩在韩知城的怀里，韩知城紧紧地握住他的手，他很紧张，手心里沁出细密的汗珠。徐彰彬抱着他的小腿，他缩成小小的一团，正在发抖，于是黄铉辰伸手摸了摸他的头。

和第一次去医院不同，此时黄铉辰心里没有什么害怕的感觉，他知道一切都会好起来的，金昇玟和李旻浩会好的，他和韩知城也会好的。明天早上，他会拥抱那个小小的、叫做灿的孩子，那个连接着他和韩知城的第二个孩子，那个徐彰彬一直期待着的孩子。然后太阳会升起来，陪他度过这个秋天，还有那之后的一整个漫长寒冬。

END


End file.
